Using a flywheel control to replace all the monitor adjusting knobs of a computer monitor is known in the art. An on-screen display integrated circuit (OSD IC) is used to display icons of the monitor display parameters that are user adjustable in controlling the monitor. A bit generator is provided as an interface between the user and the monitor to move the screen cursor to a desired icon for performing the desired adjustment. This simplifies the adjustment of the monitor and also provides better aesthetics of the monitor for less knobs are used.
A disadvantage of such a flywheel controlled monitor is that the icons are arranged into a straight row so that the user has to move the cursor in a rectilinear fashion in order to position the cursor at the desired icon. However, the flywheel is moved in rotational fashion so that they are not matched with each other. This causes certain trouble in adjusting the monitor.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method to overcome the non-matching problem between the rotation of the flywheel control and the rectilinear movement of the screen cursor.